Weyard High
by PeaChii
Summary: Thousands of years later, in the present day, comes a coincidence where our heroes of Weyard reincarnated at the same time. Will contain flashbacks from the first two games. Mudshipping (main focus), Flameshipping, Windshipping, some Valeshipping (flashbacks). What will happen when they all gather on the same club at school? Things are starting to get complicated... Chapter 9 UP!
1. Prologue

**PeaChii:** It has been almost a decade since I wrote the Golden Sun Collection, which was not continued due to a writer's block. Been years since I last played the first two Golden Sun games, and I am currently doing a re-run so that I can play Dark Dawn. It took me an eternity to have the courage to try it since I felt bad that Valeshipping had a cameo, plus I have been seeing reviews that the first two games are better. Sorry but I am a mudshipper at the moment. I thought about doing multiple shippings at the same time

Enough ranting! I am starting to feel that my fictional skills are rusty, so I thought about writing this new series (and hopefully finish it)

* * *

Chapter One

 **Prologue**

A beautiful girl in a light blue dress sat on a bench near the Tolbi fountain. She smiled as she observes people getting busy and happy over the Colosso festival. She was glad that she is in Tolbi not because of their quest… She leaner over to the right and saw a boy running to her direction…

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, I really appreciate it." The boy thanked her with a smile, still panting.

"Sure, why did you invite me here? Watching Colosso, perhaps?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes, that is actually the second reason why…"

The girl was surprised. Is this… a _date_?

The boy continued, "well I would like to ask you if you could be… well, I _like_ you… Ever since I laid my eyes on you, Mia… will you go out with me?"

The girl, revealed as Mia, was surprised. She held her chest and answered, "Is this what you would like to tell me?" she suddenly realized that the scenery by the fountain was actually beautiful enough for a romantic date.

She looked up to the boy's beautiful blue eyes, revealed to be Isaac. She could feel his sincerity. She could not believe that he would be such a romantic person. She secretly likes him, but…

Jenna. Even hearing her name makes her sad, not because she has fire Psynergy which is opposite to hers but she knows that Jenna has feelings for Isaac.

Isaac just stared at her. She opened her mouth to reply-

 **THUMP!**

A middle-aged Isaac fell down from his bed. He sat down and rubbed his hurt legs then scratched his head.

It was just a dream. "Rats, I keep on having the same dream lately. I think I need help."

Later, Ivan stood under a tree to meet up with the disturbed Isaac. He he gave him a sympathetic smile as his friend arrived.

"So, what's going on?"

Issac gave Ivan a frowning look.

"I really thought that you are over her. She's already married with two kids, for Pete's sake, and you are also married as well with a child!"

Issac scratched his head. "I know. Jenna is a wonderful woman, but you know who really is in my heart. I am such a stupid idiot…"

"Well Mia broke up with you, you did not do anything about it!"

"I really tried my best… I spent weeks going back and forth between New Vale and Imil but she does not want to reconcile…"

"And by the time she responded you were already with Jenna, man," Ivan sighed and shook his head. "Actually I also have something to tell you, Issac."

Isaac suddenly changed expression from depressed to surprised.

"You and Mia will be together but not today, but in the _right time_. I have seen an image of you and Mia together but, you seem to be young and, in that moment I saw girls wearing the same weird school uniform.."

"School uniform? Probably a time machine?

"Maybe, or probably on your next life…"

"Is reincarnation really true?"

"That I am not sure," Ivan wondered, looking up in the sky, then looked straight in Issac's eyes. "But the other people I saw are actually our group who lit the Lighthouses, Isaac, Me, Garet, Jenna, Sheba, Mia, Felix and Piers when we were younger, they seem to be battling a monster similar to Kraken… Isaac, will destruction come again? I don't understand…"

"I thought everything will be better since we have lit the lighthouses…", Issac continued, "About the matter between Mia and I, let's keep it a secret for now.."

"No problem," Ivan answered.

* * *

Please do not kill me.

I plan to put more flashbacks on the story, and I'll do my best not to confuse anyone :p

A review will be appreciated :D


	2. New Neighbor

**PeaChii:** I would like to thank the reviewers- I did not really expect any reviews since this game is old~ *^_^*

Your suggestions are appreciated if you get confused.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Neighbor**

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Isaac was standing in front of what seems to be a blue beacon in a blue lighthouse. He looked at his left, and he saw a man wearing blue; at the farther left he saw a blonde woman wearing red, an old man, Felix and Jenna. "What's with the setup?" Isaac asked himself. He noticed that they were standing in an elevator going down. The next moment, he saw Jenna crying, "Issac! Garet! Don't die!" she cried, her tears flowing her cheeks as the went down.

"Jenna…" he sighed. He looked down and he saw his clothes. "What is this, old school?" he gasped, and he did not realize that he was pulling a long piece of cloth. "A yellow scarf? What is going on?"

Confused, he looked at his right. There he saw Garet with his usual red, spiky hair; Ivan, who is wearing purple and green clothes, and a girl, wearing robes that has the same hue as the lighthouse's tone, looking down. "She seems ethereal," he felt a connection as strong as Jenna, luring him to go to her direction. She began looking up and little by little her face is revealed-

" _Isaac_ …" he heard an angelic voice…

* * *

 **(Present)**

THUMP!

Isaac, on his pajamas, just fell from his bed.

"ISAAC!" Shouted Garet, wearing a muscle shirt and gym shorts, was calling him. "All my life you always fall from bed when I come here!"

"Ugh… I thought I heard a girl call me…" Isaac groaned, scratching his head and checking for possible injuries.

"A girl, you say? I have been calling your name trying to wake you up!"

"What's the problem, it's Saturday and it's too early in the morning!"

"Well man, I thought about getting you worked up to prepare for Monday..." Garet answered. He has been working out recently to enhance his large build. It has been his hobby since he discovered it this summer.

"Our parents already prepared our supplies, right? Besides, why can't we just spend the last two days of school vacation peacefully? I just feel like sleeping and playing games, that's all"

"You are totally changing subjects! You must be dreaming of Jenna, the more reason you need to work it out to impress her!"

Isaac flinched. "Jenna, huh? Well…" he spoke slowly, and the image of the girl in blue looking down came to his thoughts again. "Hey, shut up, Garet! You should be the one doing it!"

"I thought I just heard my beautiful name?" A female voice was heard.

The two boys looked at her, who is standing by Isaac's bedroom door. She looked great in her pink dress, but her arms were crossed.

"Well? What about it?" she raised an eyebrow.

Garet and Isaac looked at each other, and back at Jenna "It's a guy thing." Garet pouted.

"I don't care. Both of you are my best friends so I will know about that eventually," Jenna smirked. "I came here since my mom asked me to bring some leftover cake from yesterday's festivities. Let's go eat some!"

"Alright, cake!" Garet was excited

"I'll see you downstairs, boys." Jenna went out the door and as she walked away, she grinned. "I hope Isaac likes what I am wearing today," she smiled.

The trio were eating breakfast (yes, the cake) when they saw a big truck arrive in front of Isaac's house.

"That must be our new neighbor," Garet said after gulping down a glass of milk. "I wonder who would that be?"

"Beats me," Jenna answered. "I really hope that they have a daughter that's about our age so that I can make a new girl friend!"

"Mom said they're from Imil, and finally that house will no longer be empty," Isaac added.

"I hope she's pretty," Garet grinned. Jenna gave him a punch in his left shoulder. "Ow, that hurts,"

"As if you don't have muscle, Garet! You spend too much time working out and that _hurts_?"

"Why did you punch me anyways? Are you jealous or something?"

"You don't even know if there will be a high school girl in there!" Jenna yelled.

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"Earth to Jenna and Garet, enough flirting," Isaac teased, laughing.

"As if I like that big guy. He is still my best friend though!" Jenna muttered.

"Hey Isaac, how about that workout?" Garet changed subjects.

"Shut up, Garet! I am not going to fall for that!" Isaac stood up, preparing to clean the table. He saw a flash of blue going inside the door. He remembered the same feeling from his dream. "From Imil, huh? I guess we'll find out who they are later…" he told himself in a low voice.

That night, Dora arrived home from their new neighbor's house. Upon closing the door, she found her husband Kyle who just came home from an errand.

"Our new neighbors seem to be shy," she told Kyle. "Oh you mean the people from Imil?" he answered, removing his shoes. "Yeah, but they seem to be friendly. I just dropped by to see if they need anything, and I gave them something as a welcome gift. And he has two children, a young man and a young lady," Dora continued. "That was nice," the husband smiled at her.

Isaac, who was playing with his mobile phone in a nearby sofa, overheard the conversation. "A young man and a young lady... Jenna is right. Either one of might become our classmate then…" he thought. Then he remembered the girl again. He thought that dreams are usually forgotten after a few hours, but that dream seemed to be real. Especially what he felt earlier, especially when he saw the mysterious girl. "I wonder what she looks like?" he could only wonder.


	3. First Day in Junior High

**PeaChii:** I will be updating the Story picture hopefully within this week for a better visualization of their school uniform…

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Day in Junior High**

A frown shined over Isaac's face as we looks at Weyard High's gates. Their school is focused on the basics, plus Psynergy topics in Junior and Senior High. "Ugh, school again," he mumbled. He is wearing the Weyard high boys' uniform, a black, long-sleeved top and black pants. For some reason. His mother Dora gave her a yellow scarf since he has been sneezing since it was getting a little chilly. The wind blew, and his scarf danced along with it.

A strong force came to Isaac, pushing him. "Hey, Isaac! Let's get inside!" Garet greeted him. "Let's see which class we'll be in!" They stepped inside along with other students.

From a distance, a girl slowly walked to the school. "That yellow scarf seems familiar… From a dream that I had the other day…" she said in an angelic voice. She revealed to have long, blue hair in a ponytail, and the standard Weyard High uniform – a mix of gray, white and black. The blouse has a gray sailor collar with a white stripe on the edge, a red scarf, and a gray skirt that is 2 inches above the knee. She wore long socks and black shoes.

She walked to the entrance when someone bumped into her. It was Jenna "Sorry!" she apologized and continue running. "Isaac! Garet! Where are you?" she screamed as she ran towards the crowd.

Students were looking at the bulletin board to get updates on the class distribution.

"So, we will be at Kraden's class, huh?" Garet smiled at Isaac, finding out that they are classmates. "Well I feel bad now," another voice came in. It was Ivan, who is wearing glasses. He is the brightest in class, and he does not like the fact that he has to tutor Garet again in Math "That hurts, Ivan, you know that you saved my life many times now.." Garet pouted at Ivan. "That's the point. You should be better on your own now, big muscle!"

"I see, so this is my class…" Mia pointed at the board. Everyone was surprised, especially Isaac.

She's an angel…

Mia blushed. "I-I'm sorry… I did not mean to surprise everyone…"

"It's okay, right, Ivan?" Garet checkled, "Yup, not a biggie." Ivan smiled. "So, what's your name?" he asked. Garet looked at his right side and he could have sworn that Isaac is staring at Mia like he has never seen a girl with such beauty before.

"My name is Mia. Pleased to meet you guys," the girl answred, and she turned to Isaac. "He seems familiar, like, someone I have known for a very long time." she thought. ' _His eyes are so beautiful, too…'_

"Hi, M-mia. I'm Isaac." Isaac said, reaching out to her for a handshake, and his hands were shaking. Mia giggled, and reached for the handshake. "Nice to meet you, Isaac," Mia smiled.

At that moment, visions appeared in their minds. The yellow scarf, the Mercury Lighthouse, the battles, the memories, images of the two of them together in a somehow different world

"Nice. Better post this in our online group chat!" Ivan giggled after he took a photo of Isaac and Mia staring at each other during their handshake. "Now Isaac is on the hot seat!" Garet said.

Isaac and Mia's mind came back to reality. Little did they know that they were seeing the visions at the same time.

"Ha! So _I'M_ in Kraden's class as well!" Jenna broke the silence, looking at the Bulletin board.

"Um J-jenna, this is M-mia. Mia, this is Jenna," Isaac introduces both girls despite the slight language malfunction. He was red like a tomato. Jenna looked at Mia, smiled a bit and grabbed Isaac's arm. "Hi, Mia," she said.

"H-hello," Mia replied. She slightly flinched at the fact that Jenna and Isaac are in item.

"O-M-G, what do we have here, a possible _love triangle_?" Sheba arrived, crossing her arms as she saw Isaac, Mia and Jenna.

"I took a picture Sheba, wanna see? By the way, we are at the same class!" Ivan said, trying to break a possible tension.

"Thanks."

Ivan whispered to Sheba, "Later, we need to _talk_." Sheba nodded and gave the signal to everyone. "Let's go, we will be late!"

Everyone including Mia followed.

* * *

Kraden arrived in the classroom

"Good morning class, welcome to Junior High! Starting today, we will be discussing the history or alchemy in Weyard and will be discussing on how the four elements were restored in Weyard," he greeted the class, "My name is Kraden and I will be your Homeroom and History teacher. But first, I would like you to meet our new student, Mia. Mia, please come over here."

Mia walked to the from of the class. "Hello, everyone, I am Mia from Imil, it's nice to meet you all!" she said in her angelic voice, bowing to everyone.

"Imil, so she is our neighbor who arrived last Saturday?" Garet whispered to Isaac.

Jenna shrugged. "She is pretty, but I think I am not gonna like what's going to happen next…" she thought to herself.

* * *

 **PeaChii:** Please don't kill me again! I know that Jenna is slightly out of character, but I have plans for her in the next chapters xD


	4. That Night

**PeaChii:** Unfortunately my work schedule will change next week and I may be busier. I am going to do my very best to update the series~

Thank you AnriMia24 for your reviews and support :)

This will be a short chapter for today

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – That Night**

* * *

It was 9pm.

Sheba picks up her phone which was ringing. She saw Ivan's picture on it.

"I thought we are going to talk? How come, Ivan?" she answered. She was disappointed because Ivan went

straight home after school.

"Hear me out, Sheba… actually the subject seems to have been _escalated_ ," he explained. "School is not really the

best place to talk…" Ivan continued.

"So? Maybe this weekend at the Mall?"

"Sure. It will be a long discussion. Since you are a Jupiter adept and one of my best friends, you are the only one

who can understand the situation."

"So I still have to wait four more days, then…"

"Actually it would be better to see it there is a progress…"

"Ivan, you are _freaking_ me out! Do we really need to wait?

"You suggested this weekend, Sheba. Besides, if we meet during weekdays it is prone to see someone

eavesdropping."

"Alright, I trust you. Goodnight," Sheba hung up.

* * *

 _A storm._

 _A sanctum._

 _A chamber covered by water._

 _My brother Felix, who is with three mystery people._

 _Our class Advisor Kraden._

 _Our journey lighting lighthouses._

 _Issac… why is he frustrated at my brother…._

 _Isaac, what are you doing?_

 _"ISAAC! GARET! Don't die!"_

Jenna woke up from her sleep. She just saw images of her in a somehow different world. Felt sweaty and cold,

she decided to go to the kitchen for some warm milk.

"I'm scared. It's like I was actually there, it looked like it happened a very long time ago," Jenna thought.

While she was walking to her room, she saw Felix's bedroom door that was open.

"Hey, it's you. It's late at night… Did something happen?" Felix asked. He was a bit surprised seeing his younger

sister walking into his room.

"I had a dream… no, a nightmare… I saw you wearing weird clothes with some people…"

"And did you see _lighthouses_?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I just had the same dream, I wonder if it is a coincidence or something _more_ than that. I have been thinking

about it for some time… That's why I am still awake…"

"Uhm Felix, can I sleep with you tonight? I am really scared.."

"Sure… actually I am a bit scared myself, but I would rather get some rest…"

"Thanks, Felix, you're the best!" Jenna thanked him. Felix prepared a place to sleep on his bedroom floor while

Jenna lied down on Felix's bed to sleep.


	5. Getting to Know The Adepts

**PeaChii:** The flashbacks are in no particular order.

It took me several attempts to add the cover image- I have been trying to upload it using my mobile phone but it won't work. It's not that much, that image is made by yours truly…

 **Chapter 5 – Getting to Know the Adepts**

 _(Flashback)_

"I need to get inside the lighthouse, but…" Mia complained of the monster in her way. She was trying to catch Alex who appears to be inside the Mercury Lighthouse.

"Uhm, maybe we can help," Garet came, "Huh?" Mia was surprised. "Actually, he wants to help!" he continued, pointing at Isaac. Ivan giggled.

"Ah, yes, please allow us to help…" Isaac offered. He has never seen a lady as beautiful that is why he is acting shy.

Isaac, Garet, and Ivan fought the monster in 5 minutes.

Thank you, Mia replied. She got inside the lighthouse, and after several minutes, she got into an obstacle. "Let me move that for you," she did not realize that Isaac and his group was behind her. Isaac was able to move the statue blocking her way.

Mia thanked them again, but she realized that Isaac's hand was slightly bleeding. "I think I know how I can repay you, you hand…"

"No, it's nothing," Isaac replied. "You don't need to repay us,"

"I insist, give me your hand," Mia reached for his hand. "Ply." She said, closing her eyes. A cute fairy-like creature appeared before them, healing Isaac's hand. "That should do it,"

"Thank you. That was Psynergy, isn't it?" Isaac thanked the healer.

"How did you know that much? Psynergy?"

"Yes, that is the power we used earlier to beat the monster."

"His name is Isaac!" Garet interrupted from behind. Ivan just grinned. "So this is how Isaac deals with girls, huh?" he whispered. "Nah, Jenna doesn't count. He is not really much of a talker.." Garet whispered back.

"My name is Mia. Nice to meet you, Isaac," Mia replied, smiling again. She and Isaac were looking at each other's eyes. "You know, I feel like I can trust you!"

 _Trust you…_

 _Trust you…_

 _You…_

* * *

(Present)

Isaac woke up as if he had a nightmare. "How come, Mia kept on appearing in my dream?" His dreams were getting more frequent. "I really think I need psychological help…" He got up and decided to get ready for school.

Garet came into his room after 40 minutes, surprised to see what Isaac is doing.

"That in the blazes are you _doing_?" he asked the blonde adept, who has been trying to style his hair. "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"For the first time in my life I am seeing my best friend style his hair! Are you going on a date or something? Is this Mia? You know you have been acting weird when you are around her!"

"Am not! By the way, before we walk to school, we need a detour…"

Minutes later Garet realized what is happening as they approach Mia's house. "So, you should be telling me something, Isaac."

"Well, since she is on the same class why not bring her along?" Issac explained

"Do you mean me?" Jenna arrived. She does not look happy about the idea.

"Well Jenna, since we will be in the same-"

"Well, Isaac, I remember that you would rather have Garet wait for me then?" Jenna rebutted. Garet frowned.

"Well, well, well? What do we have here?" a young, handsome man in long, blue hair similar to Mia's appeared. He was wearing a ponytail and he has golden eyes.

"U-um, we were looking for Mia.." Isaac stuttered.

"My name is Piers. I'm Mia's OLDER brother. Don't. Mess. With. My. Little Sister!" Piers smiled.

"Hey, dude, let's go." Felix was also there. "Isaac, watch out. You are making my sister cry." He continued, looking at Isaac. "Well, whatever. I know Jenna is not that stupid,"

"I am NOT!" Jenna squealed, holding Isaac's arm again. "Let's go!"

Mia followed the rest of the group, looking at Isaac's direction while walking slowly. Garet looked at her, worried. "I see. I guess it's mutual…" little did he know that Mia heard him.

"Mutual? What do you mean, Garet?" Mia asked. "Oh, no, it's nothing, I mean, it looks like our senpais are after Isaac.. hehehehe…" he chuckled, then frowned as he looked at Jenna holding Isaac's arm as they walk to school.

Okay, turn your books to page 7, class!" Kraden instructed his class. Now, we are going to tackle about the history of Alchemy. Ivan, will you please read the paragraph?"

Ivan looked at the pages of the book. He read:

"Alchemy is closely related to the realized content of the Elements namely: Earth, Fire, Wind and Water and may be used to control them by using Psynergy. A person who uses Psynergy is considered an Adept…"

"Thank you Ivan" Kraden thanked the reader. "As you all know, Weyard High is a school for Adepts, and we are going to improve your skills…"

It was lunchtime and Isaac would like to get over the face that he is nervous and happy around Mia, so he decided to approach her.

"Hey,"

"Hi Isaac," the blue-haired girl replied with her sweet voice as usual.

"I was thinking if you could join us for lunch?"

"Again? Sure!"

'Again. Oh, yes, this is the third day and I am asking out like it's our first day' Isaac thought

"Heheh, well, you're technically part of the gang!" Isaac said.

As they walk to the school cafeteria, Garet noticed that Jenna kept on looking at Isaac and Mia talking. "Hey, Jenna!" he called the curious girl to distract her on purpose. "What is it, Garet?" Jenna turn to him, who was scratching his head. "Well, I wonder if you could help me out on Math? I forgot to do my homework…" he asked. "Huh? Isn't that Ivan's job? You're getting weird today, Garet. Okay, I am sure we will have spare time later." Jenna replied and smiled, but she continued looking at a possible budding couple.

Ivan, who observed the whole situation, frowned. "Uh-oh," he whispered. "You are scary, Ivan. Can I just Mind Read you?" Sheba noticed. "No, Sheba, it is better if we talk," he replied.

As they arrived, all of them sweatdropped when they saw a lot of girls looking at a table where Piers and Felix were eating.

"That's normal," Mia explains. "In Imil, girls gush over my older brother. Well, Felix also has the looks, which may explain the larger amount of girls getting to know them.

"Well, I guess it runs in the family," Ivan grinned as he saw boys looking at Mia. Isaac's sweatdrop grew even larger.

"So you are popular in Imil, huh?" Sheba said. "That might be an issue."

"Sheba!" Garet looked at her. "Hush!"

She smiled. _'I guess Garet understands'_ she thought.


	6. Djinn

**PeaChii: Sorry it took 2 weeks to update! .**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Djinn**

It was 9am on a Saturday and Isaac was playing with his handheld game. He noticed a sound of a piano playing in the

neighborhood. I was a beautiful lullaby.

Placing his handheld console down, he went out the door to check where the lovely lullaby was coming from. He walked

towards the gate and realized that it was coming from Mia's house. "I wonder who's playing it?" he asked himself.

Before he knew it, he was already standing at the door. He noticed that the lullaby stopped, and he noticed the door was

opening, and a lovely girl in a blue dress stood in front of him, yawning. _'She does look lovely with her hair down,'_ Isaac

noticed.

"Yaaawwnn- huh? Issac? G-good morning," Mia greeted him. "Um, hi." He responded. "What brings you here?" she smiled.

Mia noticed that Isaac was looking at the creature on her left shoulder. "Oh, yes, _that_. I met him the other morning and

he has been with me as a pet. Piers said it's a djinni!"

"It's cute. What's his name?"

"I'm Fizz!" the creature spoke. "I am waiting for my friends, so I thought I stay here for now.."

"Friends?" Isaac responded, curious.

"Yes, something is going to happen soon, so we decided to gather in Vale…" Fizz continued.

Isaac became more curious as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, Fizz heard me playing piano the other day, and he asked if I could take him as a pet, and he will help me if

something happens, so here we are." Mia clarified.

"It's not yet time, but when they arrive we will explain." Fizz continued.

"So, you were the playing that lullaby? Isaac asked.

"Yes, I was playing the song of Imil." Mia blushed. "That lullaby makes me feel calm, and safe."

"It sure is beautiful…" Isaac smiled. He looked at Mia's green eyes, and Mia smiled back. Both blushed.

"Well, that song made me smile so I thought I check it out. Keep it playing, I'll see you around!"

"See you, Isaac," Mia replied cheerfully. The water djinn waved goodbye, and Mia closed the door.

 _'I like hearing my name in Mia's voice,'_ Isaac was still blushing as he walked back to his house.

"See ya later!" A guy's voice was heard. It was Piers, looking from the second floor window, grinning.

Isaac looked at him and waved.

 _'I can't believe that my younger sister is now growing up, but it looks like her lovelife is kind of complicated, I guess.'_ Piers

thought and he smiled. His cellphone rang.

"Hey Felix, my friend! What's up?" he answered. His eyes grew larger. "Really?"

Felix, on the other line was looking at several earth Djinn. "Yeah, they are like the creature Mia got the other day, just

brown. I find it weird that they introduced themselves. They appeared just like in my dream the other day…"

Piers walked into his room. "Yeah, I am wondering about this 'happening', and how many are they, really?"

"72." The brunette guy replied, petting Echo. "So that makes 18 of each kind…"

"Looks like a Djinnfest to me… now I have a couple in my bed…"

"I have no idea what is going on. At the very least, they can help in Psynergy practices," Felix added.

Jenna just woke up from her sleep. Lying in her bed, she sat and rubbed her eyes.

"Hello," a fire djinn chirped, greeting Jenna.

Felix heard a female's scream from the direction of Jenna's room. He ran and opened the door.

"I….I… WHAT ARE THESE CREATURES?!" Jenna was now standing up, shaking and holding pillows and threw one at them, luckily they

were able to dodge it.

Garet, who happened to dropped by holding a few books, came into the door with a djinni in is shoulder.

Jenna saw one on Felix's as well, looked down and seeing more djinn walking her direction, then she fainted.

"Jenna!" Felix and Garet ran to an unconscious Jenna.

Minutes later, Piers arrived at Felix's home.

"Ply." he commanded as he used his water psynergy. "Hey, Felix, you could have use Cure, you know."

"Sorry. I lost focus since these djinn appeared... I am _still_ in shock. Am also surprised why Garet is here," Felix looked at

Garet's direction.

"I came to return some of Jenna's books - our family will be on a trip, so bought it early," Garet replied.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

At the Jupiter lighthouse, a fire djinni talked to Jenna. "Look! Isn't that the Garet you were talking about?"

Jenna's eyes widened as she saw Garet hanging on as he fell from an upper floor in Jupiter Lighthouse. "Jenna..." Garet

saw her, he could see in his eyes that he was somehow happy to see her even if he is holding on his dear life. Mia was

near him but she does not have the strength to carry him, it looked like she was hurt. She looked up higher and Isaac and

Ivan was there. "MIA!" Isaac was worried about Mia. "Don't worry about me, Isaac, please help Garet!" Mia told Isaac. A

tear started to drop from Jenna's eye.

"Oh-oh. Jenna, we don't have time for _that_. the quest comes _first_." Sheba smirked. Little did she know that the jupiter

adept was already reading her mind. She looked back at Garet with worry. Hang on, Garet! We will help you!"

She could have sworn that Garet was smiling at her. "Thanks," he replied.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Jenna woke up from her dream. "Garet..." she saw him holding her books. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A LADY'S

ROOM?!"

"We're sorry," Cannon the Djinn apologized. "You lost your consciousness because of us.."

Jenna petted Cannon. "It's okay, I think I understand now..."

"My apologies, Jenna, I had to use healing psynergy on you since you fainted.." Piers explained.

"I came here to drop your books early since we have a trip today, I will just place them here. I gotta go," Garet replied,

dropping the books on her table, and he left.

"Thank you, Garet." Jenna smiled at him. Piers looked at them and smiled. _'I see it looks that way'_ he thought.

* * *

Isaac came back home and found himself surprised. An earth djinn was pushing buttons on his handheld console.

"My save file! I was almost at the boss battle…." He picked up the game from the Djinn and noticed that nothing changed

after pushing a few buttons.

"Sorry, I was wondering what that machine is… By the way, I'm Flint!"

Isaac was surprised.

* * *

 **PeaChii: In my story Piers is a cool, smiling guy because I think he is really cute :D. He has been observing Issac, Garet, Mia and Jenna so he has been thinking about stuff. also, I am not good with fluffy stuff so feedback will be much appeciated**

 **Why are Djinn appearing?**

 **Is Ivan ever going to talk to Sheba about his case?**

 **See ya on the next chapter~**


	7. Ivan Talks to Sheba

**PeaChii: Their enemy is still under wraps for now .**

 **I just bought and played Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, and the graphics are beautiful for a DS game! I love how the Golden Sun event was summarized. Because of that, my initial outline will have a few extra chapters, but no Dark Dawn characters (yet, maybe?).**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ivan Talks to Sheba**

Sheba prepared some pancakes for breakfast. She decided to get some milk; and she topped her pancakes with peaches, bananas, and maple syrup.

"I think it deserves a picture. I'll post it on the net!" Sheba talked to herself as she sat down, pulling her cellphone out from her pocket, unlocked it, and opened her social photo app to take a picture.

She almost dropped her phone when as she saw a purple creature in front of her.

The djinni introduced himself. "Greetings. I mean no harm. You are a Jupiter adept, yes? I am Breath, a Jupiter Djinni!"

Sheba raised an eyebrow. "If I am a Jupiter adept, what do you need from me?"

Faran, Sheba's father who was reading a newspaper from the living room heard the noise from the kitchen. "Sheba? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Dad! Just almost dropped my phone!" the daughter replied. "So, what brings you here?" she asked the creature.

"We are gathering here in Vale for a mission. But for now, we need someone who can take care of us," Breath answered. "I can be a great help for your Psynergy!"

Sheba tried touching the Djinn. "I don't think you can read my mind yet." The djinni continued. "You need to speak to Ivan first. You are going on a date, right?"

Sheba blushed. "N-no! I-it's not like that! How could you know such a thing?"

The Djinn replied: "Someone already knows."

Sheba recovered from blushing. "I see, alright, I will keep you, just behave, okay?" Breath nodded.

Little did she know that her father was watching her. "Sheba, who are you talking to?" She realized that ordinary people cannot see djinn. (Sheba was born from an Anemos bloodline, but not everyone has adept powers) Thanks to her quick thinking, she opened a virtual pet app from her phone. "Uhm, just carried away with my game!" she grinned at him.

"You better control your gadget time especially during meal times, Sheba. That reminds me, you are going out today, right?" Faran asked her.

"Yes, Dad. I will be home in the afternoon." She replied.

Later, she dressed up using a lilac v-neck shirt, white shorts and sneakers. "Breath, you are coming with me. You still owe me a lot of explanation," Sheba whispered at the Djinn as she placed it on her shoulder and started to walk outside. "Dad, I'm going!" Sheba waved goodbye at Faran.

"Have a nice date, sweetheart!" her father said with a smile. "Stop it, dad! Ivan is my best friend!"

"95% of men marry their best friend!"

"DAAAD!" Sheba was blushing as she closed the door to go outside.

"Hammet, our kids are now growing up…" Faran told himself. "Things appear to be happening according to the prophecy…"

* * *

"Sheba has been my best friend since we were little…" a blushing Ivan was walking to their meeting place, in a diner. He was wearing a gray shirt, dark blue jacket, pants. "I really need to talk to her but I am careful not to let her read my mind…" Ivan's blush went a few shades darker. He shook his head to focus. "But we don't have much time…"

When he arrived, he saw Sheba petting her djinni. Gust, Ivan's djinni, was happy to see them."So, she is the one you were talking about? The Jupiter adept?" it asked Ivan.

"Yes, her ancestor was the one who fell from the sky." The adept replied, approaching Sheba. "Sorry, were you waiting for me for a long time?" Ivan asked Sheba as he sat down. "What would you like for lunch? I'll treat." He continued, smiling.

Sheba noticed Ivan's djinni. "You know what I like Ivan, the usual, thank you." She replied.

Ivan called a waitress. "Two sets of the burger and fries combo, please. And two large strawberry milkshakes," he ordered.

"Don't delay this any further, Ivan. What is going on?"

"Hold my hand," Ivan told Sheba. The two of them held hands and closed their eyes.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

A middle aged Ivan was talking to Isaac. "I saw a vision. Aside from a creature that looked like Kraken, there was a large being attacking the future."

"Have you seen who can save the present?" Isaac asked.

"I saw us, and you and Mia like I said earlier. I am hoping that you two can finally be together… Not doing the same mistake again,"

Isaac sweatdropped. "I know. At least it is not too late,"

"The thing is, I need to make a way for the future 'Ivan' to see what I saw. I will use Psynergy to attempt to communicate to the future."

"How would that be possible?"

"I have to talk to him using my Jupiter powers…"

Isaac was confused.

"Don't mess with a Jupiter Adept!"

* * *

 _Ivan._

 _Ivan._

 _IVAN!_

 _Ivan opened his eyes. He was floating in mid-air. He realized that he was wearing his Weyard high uniform, holding a history book, and his eyeglasses were floating separately. "I guess I need contact lenses," he thought._

 _"Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

 _"I am also named Ivan. I am probably your great-great-great-great not sure how many grandfather. Check the book you're holding on page 12. I have highlighted it for you," the voice answered._

 _Ivan from Contigo. Hailed as one of the warriors of Vale. There was a premonition, so he was_

 _The present Ivan, flipped to the page. He was shaking in surprise. "Y-you are the warrior of Vale?" he asked._

 _"Yes," the voice answered. "I saw a terrible vision from your time. I am using Psynergy to communicate with you, but on a limited amount of time. I saw two monsters that may harm Weyard. I thought everything will be in place, but thousands of years later something will happen. I have messaged the Djinn about it as they will tell you more when they gather."_

 _Ivan continued to listen._

 _"I do not have much time, gather all adepts – they should have at least 1 Djinn. Review the Golden Sun event…"_

 _Ivan closed his eyes, seconds later, he opened his eyes, wearing the first Ivan's adept clothes, drowning in information as they pass through him._

 _"I am Ivan, a reincarnation…" he told himself. He now remembers the entire Golden Sun event._

 _"Please take care of Isaac and Mia as well…" the voice said before it was gone._

* * *

"Sir, we don't have strawberry…"

"Sir?"

"SIR!" The waitress continues to call Ivan, who was still holding hands with Sheba.

"Probably they're praying," another waitress walked by. "They're a cute couple," she continued.

"They look like twins to me," another waitress commented.

Ivan and Sheba finally opened their eyes, and both blushed when they saw that they are still holding hands.

"Sir, we do not have any Strawberry milkshake left, is chocolate fine?" The waitress broke their silence.

"Um, yes, please, how about you, Sheba?" Ivan asked.

"I will go with Chocolate as well," Sheba was looking down, still blushing.

Ivan pulled out a notebook. "Sheba…" he looked at her eyes. "You saw it, didn't you? That happened to me last weekend"

Sheba looked back at Ivan's purple eyes. "Yes, from last weekend, I know you knew. I dreamt of falling down the Venus lighthouse…"

"You are going to help me, right?"

"Yeah… there is a lot to do, and when you said escalated…."

"Yup, I mean Isaac and Mia. They were too stupid for making that mistake, and it looked obvious that in our generation, they already like each other. They better get together this time, that's what Ivan told me"

"Isaac sucks with romance, I guess?"

"Well he married the past Jenna and had a son but they lived apart due to Psynergy vortexes,"

"But what matters is something is going to happen! Speaking of Djinn…"

They looked at the side of the table and two Djinns were playing with each other.

"Ivan told you that the chosen ones have Djinn, right? How are we supposed to gather them and tell what is happening?"

Ivan looked down. "Yeah, you're right. We should form a club or some-"

They looked at each other with a smile.

"Kraden!" They had the same idea.

The food arrived, and they ate quickly. "We should reach out to him. I think he goes to school on Saturdays,"

Hammet, a businessman wearing corporate attire, arrived at their living room and he found a couple of suitcases. He looked at the door, seeing someone familiar hugging his wife, Layana.

"Dad…" the lady smiled at him. She was wearing a purple dress.

"Hama, it is you.."

"I need to tell Ivan-" she said, worried.  
"No need. He already knows and he is taking action. We will be supporting him all the way." her father replied.

Hama just smiled.

* * *

 **PeaChii: That was one heck of a chapter! It took me 2 weeks to write since I am swamped with work, lol**

 **There may be chapters that will contain just flashbacks~**


	8. Growing Affections

**PeaChii: Things are happening everywhere I guess…. Let me know if you feel lost with the storyline! Trying to balance romance with the actual adventure I guess…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Growing Affections**

Ivan and Sheba went out of the diner to go to school. "Um, we need a little detour if you don't mind, Sheba?" Ivan asked with a grin.

"Sounds like a great idea!" the girl smiled. They went to the mall.

Later, as they approached the faculty room, they saw Kraden organizing a few books.

"Hi, can we talk, Kraden? It's something important," Sheba called.

Kraden was surprised to see the pair of Jupiter adepts looking desperate. "How can I help you? You should be enjoying the weekend…" he said.

"Well, how do we put it…" Ivan started. "You study Psynergy on the side, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" the teacher asked. Sheba held Kraden's hand and read Ivan's mind.

Kraden was surprised, and immediately created a proposal.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was a sunny afternoon, another walkathon to get through Mogall forest._

 _An ape attacked, and Isaac tried saving Mia from being clawed by it. Garet and Ivan took cover, using their Psynergies to defeat it._

 _Mia ran to an injured Isaac. "Let me see," she told him. Isaac looked at her and nodded, since it hurt so much he could not speak. His right arm was bleeding due to the scars the ape made._

 _"Ply," she casted. The beautiful fairy appeared as usual, healing Isaac's bruises. The boy looked at her and smiled. "Thank you," he said._

 _In that moment, she was blushing. "No problem," she replied in her sweet voice._

 _"You know, I like your voice, Mia, maybe you should read me a story or something. It could make anyone relax," Isaac complimented._

 _"Really? I have no idea," she replied and smiled at him. "I am just glad I could help."_

* * *

Mia opened her eyes and saw her brother Piers sitting in her bed. "You are seeing your memories again in your dream…"

Mia sighed. "Yes, I think I am. It was just a dream. 'We' never happened…"

Piers patted her in the head. "It was all in the past. It is hard to believe that we are reincarnations of us in the past, according to our dreams and the history of Weyard… what matters now is that we make things right, with a better versions of us," he smiled. "prepare for breakfast now, sleepyhead. Father is waiting downstairs." He left the room.

It was Sunday morning. Mia decided to look out the window after waking up to view the scenery, with nothing much to see but houses, and the sky. She yawned. "Thanks for another day," she prayed, only to see something much more interesting. She did not realize that her room is in front of Isaac's, and it happened that his window is open. She saw him walking around, rubbed his tummy, and eventually took off his blue shirt. Mia was surprised that he is not that skinny, actually his body is well-toned for his age. She blushed, and turned around, panting. "What is this feeling? What's the sudden reaction in Isaac's figure?" she asked herself. She is not really much into boys, until this moment came.

She turned around again to peek at the window, and now she saw Isaac grinning at her, "Morning!" he greeted her, waving his hand. "Uh, morning…" Mia replied, embarrassed.

Little did she know that Isaac was happy to see her first thing in the morning. "Today sure is a beautiful day," he said. 

* * *

Ivan was walking downstairs when he saw a familiar figure at the dinner table. "Sister?" he said.

Hama, wearing a shirt and shorts, noticed something about her younger brother. "Contact lenses? Wow that is refreshing," she commented. "Well Sheba helped me out on buying one," Ivan replied.

"You look cuter, my son, Sheba will like you even more," Layana commented, chuckling.

Hammet smiled. He has no problems with Ivan's love life, since this was part of the prophecy from their ancestors- and it is something that Ivan does not know about. He has been very careful when Ivan attempts to read his mind since he was little. He has already used every excuse possible like, it's full of business strategies.

"Mom! I-it's not that way, Sheba is my best friend!" Ivan blushed, and the rest laughed.

"Hey, get down here and eat. And by the way, let me know if you need help. You have my support," Hama told Ivan.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Sheba and I already have a plan." He replied. 

* * *

Jenna was bored. She just finished reading a few romance novels, and she thought about hanging out with Isaac or Garet. "Preferably Isaac," she thought. She sent both a text message.

Hey, what are you doing?

Isaac: I'm playing. Busy. LOL

Garet: Why not do some stretches? I'm at the usual place.

Both boys seem to be busy, she would like to go to Isaac's but even if she likes him a lot he will not have time to talk since he is currently absorbed by his game. She thought about going to the gym instead to make fun of Garet.

Changed to gym clothes and a plain white t-shirt on top, Jenna walked to Garet's family gym. His father is the mayor of the town but they have the gym as their family business. Garet was busy arranging some dumbbells while whistling a tune. He seemed to be worried.

"Hey, Jenna. Can you help me out? My djinni is missing. While doing some stretches, please try looking around. I have not seen him since I arrived here." Garet asked.

"Sure, but why are you so reckless? Did he say anything?" Jenna replied.

"No, he just disappeared… It would be awkward if I shout 'Hey Djinni, where are you' you know?"

"You have a point. Okay, I will keep an eye on him." Jenna took off her shirt, revealing her black gym outfit. Garet was caught by surprise when she saw Jenna's chest slightly showing up. He ran to the washroom. The clueless girl looked at Garet's area and realized that he was gone.

"My nose is bleeding," Garet looked at the mirror, and started washing his face. "I really don't have any fever of anything, but… I am feeling weird around Jenna lately… wait… Jenna?" he thought.

He finally recovered after a few minutes and went back to the gym area. He saw Jenna stretching. "Hey, would you like me to coach you? Something I can make up for the homework you helped me with."

The girl faced him, her chest slightly showing again. Garet was caught by surprise, and handed something at Jenna.

She realized that it was her shirt. "What am I doing with this?" she asked.

"Cover yourself a little," Garet was looking away. Jenna giggled, and grabbed the t-shirt from him. "So you are getting attracted to me, huh?"

Garet replied. "You're one of my best friends. You don't count." He snickered, walking to Jenna's direction.

Jenna noticed Garet's figure, which was enhanced with what he was wearing- a fit white sando and gym shorts. 'Well Garet is not that bad, he may be an oaf at times but he has good intentions,' she thought. She swallowed her throat. Garet looks a…

Jenna slipped as she accidentally stepped on a 5-pound dumbbell. Since Garet has quick reflexes, he was able to catch Jenna.

And they were suddenly looking at each other's eyes for moments.

"I see spark…" Jenna whispered, still looking at his eyes.

"Spark?" Garet was surprised. All along Garet has been in love with Jenna but he has been observing that Jenna likes Isaac more. Spark means a lot to him…. He was blushing, and he does not know how to respond.

She grabbed his cheeks gently until she pinched them. "Idiot! Your djinn Spark is over there!" Jenna turned his head to the direction of a cabinet, where his djinn Spark was sleeping.

"Oh, that." Garet was dumbfounded.

"What were you thinking, Garet?"

"uh, nothing…" 

* * *

Monday finally came.

The teacher was discussing about how to focus while using Psynergy. It was a lengthy discussion, and Isaac, who is sitting at the second to the last row by the window, could not help looking at a certain cerulean haired girl, and he blushes when he takes his eyes on her.

Jenna, who was sitting in front of Mia, noticed him. She blushed, thinking that Isaac was looking at her. Garet was trying his best to divert his attention to the lesson and feeling jealous about Jenna's actions.

The same routine happened until Math time, and Mia finally turned her head and smiled at him, since the teacher noticed Isaac. "Isaac, is everything okay? Please solve problem 5." The teacher called him, and when he looked at the problem from his Math book, he sweatdropped since the problem was too complicated for him. He slowly approached the board when he should be solving it. He wrote the problem on the board, and luckily the bell rang for dismissal before he could even solve it.

"Okay, Isaac, you will do that first thing when I get back tomorrow. Mia, help him out." The teacher said.

'I wonder why not Ivan?' Isaac thought, but he realized that he is busy tutoring Garet. 'But Mia, I….' before he knew it Mia was already in front of him.

"We can do this during recess tomorrow," she smiled. Isaac turned red again for the nth time.

Kraden came in to announce the clubs to be selected this year. "Class, I know you are aware that we are dismissing classes early because of the clubs. We have a new unique club, and if you meet what it needs I could say that you are required to join." He announced. He went to the blackboard and wrote the clubs:

Math  
Science  
Sports  
Cheerleading  
Music  
Community

…and the list went on. Everyone in the class was noisy trying to decide, until he wrote one last club that bought attention to several people…

 **The Djinn club** (only for students with Djinn)

Ivan and Sheba smiled at each other, as they knew that everything seems to be going according to plan. 


	9. When Love Begins to Form Its Shape

**PeaChii:** **Sorry for the long update! So much to do at work huhu... Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: When Love Begins to Form Its Shape**

 _ **(flashback)**_

 _There was an earthquake - it was a side effect of lighting the Venus Lighthouse, causing the very foundation of the earth to crumble._

 _Everyone was panicking. Unfortunately for Sheba, she slipped at the edge of the top of the lighthouse. She is starting to lose hope, but a masculine hand reached her. She looked up, and saw a man with such brown eyes._

 _It was Felix._

 _"Don't let go," he said, trying to pull her up._

 _The earthquake was getting worse. "I'm sorry... I have to let go. Goodbye, Felix..." Sheba let go._

 _'I have lived such a life. Faran loved me as if I was his real daughter but... I never know where I came from...' Sheba thought as she was falling down. Minutes later, water started taking over her and she began having a hard time breathing._

 _'It's the end... Thank you, Faran...'_

 _She felt that she was being carried. She opened her eyes again. Felix was holding his breath, trying to save her. Then she saw those eyes again. 'Those eyes are trying to say something to me,' the Jupiter adept thought, then she lost consciousness._

* * *

 **(Present)**

Sheba opened her eyes, She did not realize that she fell asleep while waiting for the school bell to ring. Luckily, Kraden was too busy collecting the forms and he organizes them according to the club the students have chosen. She looked at her wristwatch and realized that she slept for 10 minutes.

'Another memory I guess...' she thought. She tried rubbing her temples due to the headache that occurred after moving her head to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked. She was sitting beside her. "Let me cast Ply on you if you don't mind." Sheba nodded and Mia casted Ply on her.

Isaac was looking from the back while talking to Garet. 'She really is beautiful,' he said. He was smiling, not noticing that Garet was staring at his actions.

"You know you have been like that since Mia arrived here in Vale," he commented, smirking. "How come you like the popular girls?"

Isaac flinched, "Hey Garet, you are the one who likes Jenna... she is our best friend but..."

"You like Mia better. Yeah, yeah..." Garet finished his sentence.

The blonde-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. "How can _you_ tell?"

"I'm your best friend, practically your brother. It's obvious!"

"..."

"Admit it. You are _obsessed_ of her.'

"..."

"Do you plan on courting her? I heard that she's single."

"...Really?"

"There you go. You finally admitted it."

"So Mia being single was a joke?"

"I dunno."

Isaac frowned. Mia has been in his dreams, and according to his 'memories' it has been his regret that he never followed his heart back then. 'I wonder if I will make it right this time?' he asked himself.

"Of course. If you have the will," another blonde-haired boy smaller than him arrived.

"Ivan! You're reading my mind again!"

"Really, Isaac. I don't even need to use my precious Psynergy to read your thoughts." Ivan grinned. "So, you are joining the Djinn club as well, huh?"

"Yeah. Garet and I have Djinn. What will we be doing that club anyways?" as soon as Isaac finished his sentence, Ivan was already gone to Sheba's seat.

"Bummer..." he sighed.

Ivan went back to the area where Isaac and Garet was standing. "See you tomorrow afternoon for the first meeting," he smiled.

The school bell finally rang, and everyone in the class started to pick up their bags. Mia walked to Isaac. "So, you also have a djinni, huh?"

Isaac blushed at the sight of Mia. "Um, y-yes, I do have one earth djinni," he replied.

"I heard that there are at least 72 djinn. Having one makes my Psynergy a bit smaller. Imagine the power you'll have with more," she commented.

"You're being greedy, Mia."

"Not really. I am just wondering," she giggled.

 _'She's really cute when she giggles,'_ Isaac thought.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," Mia waved her hand to say goodbye.

"Well, we're neighbors, I can walk you home," Isaac presented himself. Mia smiled and nodded in agreement.

Jenna saw Isaac and Mia go outside the classroom. She felt like her heart sank. 'On my previous life Isaac married _me_. And I love him until now. But why is it like this right now?' she thought, shedding a tear. 'History should repeat itself...'

Felix came inside the room to pick Jenna up. "Hey. You look pale. Let's go home..."

Jenna came back to her senses. "I'm fine, I got tired from Math class, I guess." she looked at Sheba who was still organizing her books. "Sheba, see you tomorrow,"

The girl paused as soon as she saw Felix.

"See you Sheba." Felix waved at Sheba, causing her to blush. "See you both," she waved back.

'Brings back memories, huh?' Sheba thought.

Isaac and Mia were walking in the street. Their houses are 5 minutes away by foot. On the first minute, things were awkward, no one said a word, but both were blushing.

"Can you imagine if we are still from the old days? I might take us hours to walk home," Isaac broke the silence.

Mia chuckled. "It's a good thing. Things used to take time in the old says. We have technology to thank for,"

"But life used to be simple. no cellphones, no computers, no scientific calculators. Ugh, that reminded me of Math..."

"Don't worry, it looks complicated but it is an easy one..."

They realized that the sky was getting dark and it began to rain.

"I forgot my umbrella," Mia frowned.

"I forgot mine, too..." Isaac replied. "But I have a jacket we can use as a shield. We will only walk for a few minutes, anyways." he smiled.

"Bright idea. Thanks, Isaac." Mia smiled back.

Isaac took out his jacket from his bag and used it as an umbrella as they started walking home.

Jenna dropped her umbrella when she saw Isaac and Mia walking under the rain.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention that there was a slight lighthouse shipping!**


End file.
